563d Rescue Group
The United States Air Force's 563d Rescue Group (563 RQG) directs flying operations dedicated to Personnel Recovery (PR). The 563 RQG is part of the Air Combat Command (ACC) and is a geographically separated unit (GSU) of the 23d Wing (23 WG) at Moody Air Force Base, Georgia. The home station for the 563 RQG is Davis-Monthan Air Force Base, Arizona and it also has responsibility for rescue squadrons operating as GSUs at Nellis Air Force Base, Nevada. The group is responsible for training, readiness, and operations of one HC-130P squadron, two HH-60G squadrons, two Guardian Angel squadrons, and an operations support squadron operating from two geographically separated operating locations. Units * 563d Operations Support Squadron : The 563d Operations Support Squadron supports all aspects of the training and employment of the 563d Rescue Group's six combat-ready HC-130, HH-60, Guardian Angel, and support squadrons totaling over 700 military and civilian personnel. It provides all operational support functions including weapons and tactics, current operations, intelligence, training, life support, mobility, and flying hour program management. As a worldwide deployable unit, it also is responsible for implementing contingency and theater war plans. * 79th Rescue Squadron : The 79th Rescue Squadron operates the HC-130P/E "Hercules" and provides rapidly deployable combat rescue forces to theater commanders worldwide. It conducts helicopter air refueling, airdrop and airland of Guardian Angel personnel and/or equipment in support of combat personnel recovery. Its crews are capable of landings on short, unimproved, runways and low-level operations during day or night with night vision goggles. * 48th Rescue Squadron : The 48th Rescue Squadron trains, equips and employs combat-ready pararescuemen, combat rescue officers and supporting personnel worldwide in support of U.S. national security interests. It provides survivor contact, treatment and extraction during combat rescue operations, uses various fixed and rotary wing insertion and extraction assets. It employs by any means available to provide combat and humanitarian search, rescue and medical assistance in all environments. * 55th Rescue Squadron : The 55th Rescue Squadron operates the HH-60G "Pavehawk" and provides rapidly deployable combat rescue forces to theater commanders worldwide. They tactically employ the HH-60G helicopter and its crew in hostile environments to recover downed aircrew and isolated personnel during day, night or marginal weather conditions. The squadron also conducts military operations other than war including; civil search and rescue, disaster relief, international aid, emergency medical evacuation and counter-drug activities. * 58th Rescue Squadron – Nellis Air Force Base, Nevada The 58th Rescue Squadron trains, equips and employs combat-ready pararescuemen, combat rescue officers and supporting personnel worldwide in support of U.S. national security interests. It provides survivor contact, treatment and extraction during combat rescue operations, uses various fixed and rotary wing insertion and extraction assets. It employs by any means available to provide combat and humanitarian search, rescue and medical assistance in all environments. * 66th Rescue Squadron – Nellis Air Force Base, Nevada The 66th Rescue Squadron operates the HH-60G "Pavehawk" and provides rapidly deployable combat rescue forces to theater commanders worldwide. They tactically employ the HH-60G helicopter and its crew in hostile environments to recover downed aircrew and isolated personnel during day, night or marginal weather conditions. The squadron also conducts military operations other than war including; civil search and rescue, disaster relief, international aid, emergency medical evacuation and counter-drug activities. History Flew combat rescue and evacuation missions 1944–1945 at Biak Island and in the Philippines. Provided courier service, carried supplies and messages, evacuated allied prisoners and wounded personnel, and occasionally provided reconnaissance. From 1946–1950 provided rescue capabilities in Japan. Flew combat rescue and evacuation missions during the Korean War, 1950–1953. Credited with rescuing almost 10,000 United Nations personnel, including almost 1,000 combat saves behind enemy lines. Returned to providing rescue capability in Japan, 1953–1957. Performed combat search, rescue, and recovery missions in Southeast Asia, 1966–1975. Credited with 3,681 saves, including 2,632 combat saves. Operated a Joint Service Rescue Center at Tan Son Nhut AB, Vietnam, for Commander, Seventh Air Force, 1966–1973. Lineage * Constituted 3d Emergency Rescue Squadron on 14 Feb 1944 : Activated on 15 Feb 1944 : Re-designated: 3d Rescue Squadron on 28 Jan 1948 : Re-designated: 3d Air Rescue Squadron on 10 Aug 1950 : Re-designated: 3d Air Rescue Group on 14 Nov 1952 : Inactivated on 18 Jun 1957 * Re-designated 3d Aerospace Rescue and Recovery Group, and activated, on 14 Dec 1965 : Organized on 8 Jan 1966 : Inactivated on 31 Jan 1976 * Re-designated 563d Rescue Group on 29 Jul 2003 : Activated on 1 Oct 2003. Assignments * Army Air Forces Training Command, 15 Feb 1944 * AAF Eastern Technical Training Command, 4 Mar 1944 * Thirteenth Air Force, 28 Jul 1944 * Fifth Air Force, 17 Aug 1944 : Under operational control of V Bomber Command, 26 Aug – 2 Oct 1944 * 5276th Rescue Composite Group (Provisional), 2 Oct 1944 * 5th Emergency Rescue Group, 16 Mar 1945 * V Bomber Command, 21 Nov 1945 * 314th Composite Wing, 31 May 1946 * Fifth Air Force, 6 Jun 1946 * Air Rescue Service, 1 May 1949 – 18 Jun 1957 : Attached to Fifth Air Force, 1 May 1949 – 18 May 1951 : Attached to 314th Air Division, 18 May 1951 – 14 Nov 1952 : Attached to Japanese Air Defense Force; 14 Nov 1952 – 1 Aug 1954 : Attached to Far East Air Forces, 1 Aug 1954 – 18 Jun 1957 * Pacific Aerospace Rescue and Recovery Center (later, 41st Aerospace Rescue and Recovery Wing; 41st Rescue and Weather Reconnaissance Wing), 8 Jan 1966 – 31 Jan 1976 * 347th Rescue Wing, 1 Oct 2003 – 1 Oct 2006 * 23d Wing, 1 Oct 2006 – present Components * 33d Air Rescue Squadron: 20 Sep 1955 – 18 Jun 1957 * 36th Air Rescue Squadron: 14 Nov 1952 – 18 Jun 1957 * 37th Air Rescue (later, 37th Aerospace Rescue and Recovery) Squadron: 14 Nov 1952 – 8 May 1955; 8 Jan 1966-20 Aug 1972 * 38th Air Rescue (later, 38th Aerospace Rescue and Recovery) Squadron: 14 Nov 1952 – 18 Jun 1957; 8 Jan 1966-1 Jul 1972 * 39th Air Rescue Squadron (later, 39th Aerospace Rescue and Recovery) Squadron: 14 Nov 1952 – 18 Jun 1957; 18 Jan 1967-30 Apr 1972 * 40th Aerospace Rescue and Recovery Squadron: 18 Mar 1968 – 20 Aug 1972 * 48th Rescue Squadron: 1 Oct 2003 – present * 55th Rescue Squadron: 1 Oct 2003 – present * 56th Aerospace Rescue and Recovery Squadron: 8 Jul – 20 Aug 1972 * 58th Rescue Squadron: 1 Oct 2003 – present * 60th Air Rescue Squadron: 8 Apr 1956 – 18 Jun 1957 * 66th Rescue Squadron: 1 Oct 2003 – present * 79th Rescue Squadron: 1 Oct 2003 – present * 2157th Air Rescue Squadron: 1 Mar 1953 – 8 Apr 1956. Stations * Gulfport Army Airfield, Mississippi, 15 Feb 1944 * Keesler Field, Mississippi, 1 Apr 1944 : Ground echelon left Keesler Field on 18 May 1944 and arrived at Oakland Army Base, California, 20 May 1944 : Ground echelon: Archerfield Airport, Brisbane, Australia, 17 Jun 1944 : Ground echelon: Oro Bay Airfield, New Guinea, 20 Jun 1944 : Ground echelon: Mokmer Airfield, Biak, Netherlands East Indies, 2 Sep 1944 * Air echelon left Keesler Field on 5 Jul 1944 and arrived at Sacramento Air Depot, CA, 6 Jul 1944 : Air echelon: Fairfield-Suisun Army Airfield, California, 15 Aug 1944 : Air echelon: Archerfield Airport, Brisbane, Australia, 1 Sep 1944 : Air echelon: joined ground echelon at Mokmer Airfield, Biak, Netherlands East Indies, 29 Sep 1944 * Dulag Airfield, Leyte, Philippines, Nov 1944 * Tacloban Airfield, Leyte, Philippines, 1 Apr 1945 * Floridablanca Airfield, Luzon, Philippines, 21 May 1945 * Ie Shima Airfield, Okinawa, 15 Sep 1945 * Atsugi Airfield, Japan, 6 Oct 1945 * Nagoya Airfield, Japan, 17 Jun 1946 * Yokota AB, Japan, 15 Jul 1947 * Johnson AB, Japan, 1 Apr 1950 * Nagoya AB (later, Nagoya Air Station; Moriyama Air Station), Japan, 9 Dec 1953 – 18 Jun 1957 * Tan Son Nhut AB, South Vietnam, 8 Jan 1966 * Nakhon Phanom RTAFB, Thailand, 15 Feb 1973 * U-Tapao RTAFB, Thailand, 15 Sep 1975 – 31 Jan 1976 * Davis Monthan AFB, Arizona, 1 Oct 2003 – present References * Maurer, Maurer (1983). Air Force Combat Units Of World War II. Maxwell AFB, AL: Office of Air Force History. ISBN 0-89201-092-4. * AFHRA 563d Rescue Group Category:Military units and formations in Arizona Category:Rescue groups of the United States Air Force